fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Third Battle of Chinatown
The Third Battle of Chinatown was a conflict between the 2nd Mass and their Volm allies with Dornia influence against rogue and organized Espheni forces near and within Chinatown. Prelude The destruction of the Espheni Power Station left most of the Espheni occupational forces in confusion and disarray due to all forms of mechanized technology including harnesses, mechs, and airships going offline, while also resulting in nearly all skitters and hornets not being in the direct vicinity of an Overlord running wild and going feral due to not being controlled. Many of these Skitters began attacking each other and nearby humans. An Overlord whose beamer crashed to Earth near Chinatown began gathering skitters to his base in the nearby Woodrow Wilson High School to either mount an offensive or defend himself. Meanwhile, in the depths of the Solar System, Tom Mason was rescued by the Espheni's greatest enemy and a species thought to be extinct in the wider universe named the Dornia, who then began communicating with him indirectly using memories of his wife Rebecca, influencing him to show no mercy to the Espheni and their forces. Shortly thereafter, they returned him to Earth, where he found his way back to the 2nd Mass and rallied them for a new offensive against the retreating Espheni. Battle Tom and Weaver split the 2nd Mass into three teams for the new offensive: Alpha, Bravo, and Charlie. Tom's team, Charlie, was ambushed by a group of Skitters in a nearby forest, resulting in the death of a fighter named Scotty. Charlie team was later saved by the arrival of Weavers' team. In Chinatown, the Volm revealed that the Espheni had begun to jam Volm recon frequencies over many of the world's capitals, including Washington, D.C. where the biggest jamming frequency was emitting from. Cochise also revealed that Overlords without the help of their technology can only control their biological servants within a five-mile radius, and the 2nd Mass concludes that an Overlord must be nearby due to the organization of the Skitters in the forest. Tom soon has a vision of a bust of Woodrow Wilson from his "memory" of Rebecca, and comes to the conclusion that the Overlord is hiding in the nearby Woodrow Wilson High School. The 2nd Mass assaults the school, where Tom kills the Overlord in a single shot. The next day, massive amounts of rogue skitters not under the control of an Overlord assault Chinatown, forcing the 2nd Mass to barricade the base and hold off the Skitters for days until the Skitters cease attacking and a Wasper is followed back to an area filled with hundreds of a newly-engineered breed of Skitters and Black Hornets. The Overlord in charge of hatching these new Skitters and Hornets is captured and shortly afterwards killed by Anthony, while the Hatchery is destroyed. Aftermath The death of both Overlords resulted in the beginning of a wide retreat of the organized Espheni forces towards their new base of Washington D.C.. The 2nd Mass in turn leaves Chinatown without John Pope and his followers and begins a slow march towards Fayetteville, North Carolina where they believe the Espheni are hiding something. Category:Season 5 Category:Battles